


My Girl

by uhmelle



Category: Finn Balor - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmelle/pseuds/uhmelle
Summary: You and Finn previously dated but stayed close when you split up. You visit him in Orlando after he signs with NXT.





	My Girl

Fergal sat across the table from you, his relaxed demeanor helped by a few beers. He was just as good looking as he’d been when you last saw him, almost 5 months ago. Maybe more. Not that you were going to say that, especially to him. Your break up had been hard for the both of you, and even though it was for the best, he still smiled at you the same way whenever you saw each other.

He was sent a drink from a brunette across the bar, who’d pushed her breasts together and gave him a small wave when he’d lifted it to thank her. A few snickers and hoots came from around the table. She beamed with pride for a split second and immediately deflated when his eyes turned back to you.

Fergal leaned in over the table. “You wanna get outta here, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, picking up your purse. “You sure?”

He’d already thrown a few dollars down onto the table and shrugged. “I’m tired.”

You said good bye to everyone, and once outside you stepped close to him.

“She really had her eye on you,“ you teased, nudging your shoulder against his as you sat to wait for the cab.

"Yeah well, I’m spendin’ a few days with a friend.” A small smile formed on his lips.

You smiled back. The silence didn’t last long though, before he spoke up, “Have ya’ been seein’ anyone? ”

“Not lately.” His continuing possessiveness should’ve bothered you, not sparked something in your chest the way it did. “And if I had?”

“Nothin’, I just…” He trailed off.

“You _just_ what?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of ya’ bein’ with some dickhead.”

“Kinda’ why we broke up.” You couldn’t keep a straight face for long, and you both chuckled at your dumb joke. “Let’s just make a rule: unless it’s serious, ignorance is bliss. Deal?”

The cab rolled to a stop in front of the bar and he finally nodded in agreement.

Neither of you said anything between there and his apartment. Not exactly awkward, but enough to know the look on his face meant he at least had a little regret about coming off as the asshole ex boyfriend. The most possessive he’d been in your relationship was occasionally palming your ass in public for just a little too long and calling you his girl. The latter almost always guaranteed to make you wet.

His accent would get thick whenever he said it. Whether he woke up and pulled you close and kissed your temple, or in the adrenaline wake of a tough match when he would find a way to get you alone as soon as he could. You squeezed your legs together against the involuntary pulse of your clit. He would strip you slowly, methodically, and kiss each piece of newly bare skin. He let it take as long as possible, until you were writhing and impatient under his touch.

“(Y/N)?”

You jumped. The cab had stopped and Fergal sat halfway out of the door. “Yeah, sorry.”

You gathered your things, slid out behind him without another word while he paid the driver. Once in the apartment you made a b-line for the bathroom. The wetness between your legs had uncomfortably soaked your underwear but you didn’t want to seem suspicious.

It was naive. Ridiculously fucking naive. The traveling, the distance, you were basically a mistress, second to wrestling. That was the reason you two had ended it and it all hurt like hell. You couldn’t let a fleeting fantasy of something over and done with bring all that back. You sighed, looking in the mirror, trying to get it together enough to tell him good night and excuse yourself in embarrassment until morning.

“Hey, come'ere for a sec,” he called out when you opened the bathroom door.

You rounded the corner into the living room to see him holding two glasses, lounged back on the couch. A suspicious glint in his eye made you hesitant, you crossed your arms and leaned against the wall.

That charming and dangerous grin came out to play. “Have a drink with me.”

“We had plenty of drinks. ”

“Just one.” He sat one of the glasses down on the table and dangled the other towards you. His bottom lip protruded comically into a pout. “Promise.”

A sigh escaped your lips, eyeing him still but too endeared by his faux-sad face to hold out. You closed the few feet between the two, only before you could take the glass his other hand darted out to grab your wrist. With a yank he’d brought you onto his lap, your hands coming down onto his shoulder to brace your fall, your noses practically touching before you pulled back.

“Ferg!” you yelped, and though his hands came down to sit on your hips after he’d set the glass down, he made no move to firmly keep you in place.

“Well hello dere.” He grinned. “I wanted ta talk to ya’.”

“About?” Despite yourself, you sat back on his legs to get more comfortable. It had been a long time since he’d been this personal.

“I’ve been an arsehole and I’m sorry.”

You tilted your head in agreement. His fingers played along the denim covering your hips, every few seconds inching closer to your ass. You said nothing, just waited for him to continue.

He broke the silence with a decidedly huskier tone, “I know it’s wrong and it’s selfish. Sex is sex, but when I tink about you…I don’t ever wanna touch anyone else.“

He brought a hand up to push a piece of hair behind your ear, letting it linger, thumb tracing the line of your jaw up to your cheek. His breath was hot on your neck as he leaned in, you shivered as his lips ghosted the skin under your ear.

"And when I tink of someone else touchin’ ya.” Something like a growl vibrated in his throat. “Darlin’, I can’t take dat.”

The moment his lips met your skin was a sweet burn. You closed your eyes. One of his hands squeezed your ass, the other moved to tangle in your hair. He kissed your collarbone, sucked at the spot with a small moan until it tingled. Your breath hitched, feeling the wetness once again lubricating your slit.

“I need ya.” Fergal continued moving from one spot to another, covering your neck and jaw with open mouthed kisses between his hushed words. Every one of them hit you harder than the last.

It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t right, but you couldn’t stop it. The whole of you screamed for more, for all of him.

“I love ya, (Y/N).”

You pulled back from him, desperate to quiet the proclamation. “Shut up, Ferg.”

You kissed him hard, taking his full bottom lip into your mouth, causing him to swallow a moan in his throat. He pushed his hands under your shirt, around your back and pulled you flush against him. You sighed into the kiss as he teased his tongue into your mouth. You let him in without protest, the familiar warm invasion causing you to grind your hips into his hardening member.

He hissed and broke away, looked up at you with dilated pupils and heavy breaths. “Can I take ya ta bed?”

You nodded and he moved in to kiss you again. The move from the couch to the bedroom was quick, him taking your hand and leading you, barely getting the door shut before you were tasting each other again. Your digits played in his hair, his going under your shirt, this time gripping the hem and pulling it over your head. He parted from you only to rid himself of his own and then make quick work of your bra.

You grabbed for him when he stepped back from you, taking the opportunity to run your hands over his chest, slowly down to his abs. You bit your lip and he smirked at you. He brought you close, brushing his fingers over your sensitive nipples, taking the weight of your breasts in his hands to massage them.

“Ohh baby,” he sighed as you kissed his neck, spending just enough time in each spot before taking his earlobe softly between your teeth.

His hands moved down your stomach, toward your waist until he unbuttoned your jeans and shoved them past your ass. He took hold of your cheeks, gave them a knead before one hand snuck around front. He pressed his fingers to your soaked underwear, humming in satisfaction as you dropped your head to his shoulder.

“Fuuck-” You shuttered as he pushed your panties aside, slipping his fingers into your folds.

He pressed lower. “So wet.” His voice in your ear, fingertips teased your hole. “All fer me.” His fingers slick with your wetness, he eased two into you, feeding the hunger. “ _My_ girl.”

You bit hard the skin of his shoulder, breathing heavy as he curled his fingers to massage your sweet spot and let the palm of his hand caress your aching clit. You wanted nothing more than to leave and to stay right where you were. He tipped your head back to look into your eyes.    

“Would ya do a little somethin’ fer me?” he asked against your lips.

You nipped at his bottom lip. “Anything.”

“Come in my mouth.”

The thought alone made you moan and you were nodding your head as he caught your mouth again. He discarded his pants and boxer briefs in a swift motion, kicking them to the side. He palmed his thick cock, lustfully watching you take off your own.

He laid on his back, enough pillows under his head for support, and after you’d situated your knees on either side of his head, facing out towards his body, he guided you down.

“Fuck,” he sighed and parted you with this thumb, giving your clit a few preemptive circles before he tongue joined in.

He lapped at it, wide strokes underneath that sent electricity through your nerves. You fought the urge to bare down towards the cascade of pleasure he created with his mouth. Your clit was cushioned and loved as he sucked it into his mouth, keeping it there while he moved his head in small deliberate motions.

He wasn’t quiet in his work, your moans only encouraged his, sending wave after wave to your core. You moved with his mouth, letting him breathe while he lapped at you before latching on again.

He groaned, took hold of his cock again to stroke it slowly, spreading precum along the shaft. It glinted in the dim light and he squeezed at the base before sliding up to the top again just as he moaned deep into your pussy. You couldn’t hold back. The soft whine he made as you parted temporarily from his mouth was swallowed by a gasp. You leaned down, holding yourself up on your arms, just enough to take him into your mouth.

The salty, musky taste played on your tongue. You slid deeper and he cursed, returning his mouth to your swollen nub, a new found vigor as he tasted and explored you. It only made you hotter, more eager, desperate to take him all. Your head bobbed slowly on his cock, letting his length go as far as it could. Every skillful lick of his tongue edging you towards an orgasm.

Your legs started to quiver, and you let his cock out of your mouth, not quite finished as you slid your lips down the side and back up to the head with a moan. “Ferg – oh god, I’m gonna come.”

He zeroed in on the familiar spot, knowing your body like his own and worshiping your pussy. It wasn’t long before you were gasping, the heat building quick and ending in a steep crescendo almost as soon as it had started. Your body shook and his determined movements turned into soft, long licks. Before your legs went out completely had to move, laying beside him while he grabbed his shirt off of the floor, wiped his face, and threw it back.

You inched over to the middle of the bed and he slowly crawled to plant himself between your legs. He leaned up, resting on his elbows, and kissed you deeply. He smelled of you, tasted of you, his tongue searching your mouth to taste himself.

He sat back enough to see all of you, his hands ran up your thighs and held onto your waist. You watched him, gazing at you with something in his eyes, something deep and familiar.  Something you wanted to unsee and feel him inside you. Something you felt too.

“What are you doing?” Your fingers laced with his.

“Lookin’ at a beautiful lass,” his voice was soft.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

You pulled him down and he laughed, “As you wish.”

He lined himself up with your wet, waiting mound, and leaned over you, taking your lips. He pushed in slowly, resting his forehead against yours. You bit your lip, the stretch of his girth a welcome fullness. The two of you looked at one another, the moment to adjust passing until he moved, though slow and deliberate. His hips swiveled with each thrust, pulling out almost completely before a quick reentry.

You ran your hands over his shoulders, down his sculpted back, feeling his ass flex under your touch as he fucked you. He watched you, planted kisses on your chest, your cheeks, your forehead. The need built, his speed becoming increasingly inadequate.

“Ferg,”

“Okay, baby, okay.” He adjusted his position, taking one of your legs and bringing it higher onto his flank.

He sped up, each thrust burying him to the hilt. You arched your back at the sensation, and he captured your nipple in his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue on the pink bud before moving to the other. You carded your fingers through his mussed hair, reveled in the feeling you’d loved and missed.

He buried his face in your neck and you felt him sigh. The torque of his hips lessened just enough to stave off the oncoming orgasm. He continued in shallow thrusts, staying fully sheathed inside of you. You closed your eyes, feeling every inch of him deep within you, entranced by it. He had his eyes on you when you opened your own.  

“'Member dis?” He asked breathlessly, a small smile flashed and then receded, thrusting hard into you for emphasis.

Your breath caught, “Yes. Ohh god, I remember.”

“Do ya tink about us?”

“I-”

He pumped harder, your walls tightening around him. The air filled with the sound of your skin coming together, his moans, your sighs, but all you could hear was the sound of your heart pounding.

“Do ya tink about how good I fuck ya? How good I make my girl feel?” He kissed down your neck, open mouthed and hot. “I need ya ta tell me, darlin’.”

You whimpered, pushed to meet his thrusts, your body screaming in ecstasy. He was close, you could tell in his motions, his hips growing slowly more erratic, his tongue desperate for your own as he kissed you.

“Yes!” you called out, taking his face in your hands. “I think about us. I th-think about you. All the time.” You nearly cut yourself off with a moan.

“(Y/N),” Your name became a tangled on his tongue when his orgasm hit hard.

His cock pulsed inside of you as he road the wave of his own pleasure. You kissed him then,  soft and passionate, letting your tongues lazily find one another. He laid still for a second, eyes closed, breath labored, and tried to compose himself. He finally did, pulling out gingerly, leaving you full of his cum.  

The room was quiet for a while. He laid down and you took to the adjoining bathroom to clean yourself up. Your reflection had two hickeys on her neck, _you_ had hickeys on your neck, like a teenage girl after homecoming. Nothing a little makeup couldn’t cover until they faded, but a  small reluctance rolled around in your head.

“Snap the fuck out of it, (Y/N).” you quietly admonished your reflection. The trip was over the day after tomorrow and this would be too.

When you came out he was sat at the edge of the bed with his briefs back on. He looked up at you, glancing just quickly at your still bare chest, and extended a hand towards you that held a shirt. Not your shirt, though. You took it with a raised eyebrow.

“Wasn’t my shirt I wiped my face on,” he said, looking a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

It smelled like him, something you tried to ignore as you slipped it over your head and sat next to him.

He asked, “Do you wanna talk or somethin’?”

“Not really.” And it was true enough.

“Well dat sucks cause I do.” He chuckled without any real humor.

You wanted to say sorry but it seemed hollow. The two of you sat in a weighty silence, until he put his hand on top of yours.

“I won’t ask ya fer nothin’ else, just stay here tanight.”

You had stared into those blue, hopeful eyes on so many nights, after fights and love making and his big wins in the ring. You ached to kiss him, even just to take that look off of his face. Instead, you agreed and slid up the bed to lay your head down on the pillow. You agreed some for him, some for yourself.

He joined you, wrapped his arm around your midriff and hauled you closer. You nestled your head in the space between his neck and shoulder and, eventually, you slept.


End file.
